User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood Releases First Look at Cry Pretty Video
'''Carrie Underwood '''has unveiled the first look at her newest music video, which will be for her current single, "Cry Pretty", the lead release from her upcoming sixth studio album, due out this September. In the sneak preview of the video, we see Underwood in several different scenes. In the first one, she is seen crying in a shower. The next few images seem to show the country superstar walking down a hallway and onto a large stage, where she is presumably performing the song for the crowd. Taking all of those small details into account, it appears Underwood's video will center around a music superstar who seems to be struggling with issues in her personal life, off the stage. This is a very interesting concept, and immediately one thinks of Mary J. Blige's "Take Me As I Am" music video. It's unclear yet if Underwood will be portraying herself as the superstar in the video, or just a fictional woman - but more than likely, the character will be fictional. Underwood herself is happily married with, one beautiful child, and she has a ton of positive things going on for her, including a popular new single that is moving up the charts. That video concept keeps in line with the cinematic examples Underwood has been putting on since the start of her career. "Don't Forget to Remember Me", "Before He Cheats" and "Wasted" were her earliest examples, because they revolved around unique female characters who were each going through different challenges in their lives. Two more examples of Underwood's best music videos are "Last Name" and "Just A Dream", though both are almost opposite of each other. "Last Name" depicted a wild night out in Las Vegas that ended in a quickie marriage, and "Just A Dream" told the story of a young war widow alternating between her wedding day and attending her slain husband's funeral. But it was with her ''Blown Away ''album that Underwood began to truly embrace those storytelling songs and respective videos. "Blown Away" has been one of her most well-received videos to date, because of its unique storyline and dark twist on the ''Wizard of Oz '' theme. The following release, "Two Black Cadillacs", amplified that darkness and depicted a wife and her husband's mistress as they executed the cheating man. Taking inspiration from Stephen King, the "Cadillacs" video was the first spooky video from Underwood. More subdued, crafty examples have followed, such as "Something in the Water", "Smoke Break", and "Dirty Laundry", with their emphasis on visual cues scattered throughout each video. The exciting choreography in the water of "Something in the Water" did an excellent job of representing the passion of the song, and the video's director made a point of not hiding Underwood's pregnancy, that of her very first child. "Smoke Break", with its mesmerizing landscapes and close-up shots of the blue collar individuals the song talked about, took the single to a whole new level. "Dirty Laundry" put an unexpected twist on the song, filmed entirely in black and white and showcasing professional shots of wild animals - representing the animalistic tendencies that can take over in the heat of an affair. "Cry Pretty" is sure to be another interesting video, if Underwood does indeed portray a troubled music star who is fighting to keep a smile on her face as she performs for her fans. The song itself speaks on the very common female issue of keeping it together for your family and loved ones, when all you really want to do is cry. Either way, you don't have to wait long to get a full look at the video - it will be coming out "soon." Category:Blog posts